


Crimson Days #2 - Aine&Osiris

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Power of the Sun [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, This is basically just sweet, as sweet as it gets with a man like osiris anyway, toothrotting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: The Crimson Days are usually not a happy holiday for Aine. As much, as she enjoys to see young love bloom around her, she misses her own. Her lover, however, first vanished for nearly a century and now defending humanity from the Vex in the Infinite Forest, never really bothered about these days. This year it's different.





	Crimson Days #2 - Aine&Osiris

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the second part of my Crimson Days series. Aine & Osiris. My two stubborn old fools gave me hard time, but we managed. They are very, very dear to me and I enjoyed writing this, giving them some sweet time alone.
> 
> Yvette, Silva & Siobhan belong to my dear friend Seige. <3
> 
> Come and Talk to me on Tumblr!: crazy-bone-lady.tumblr.com

Crimson Days were never a very joyful holiday for Aine, since one was supposed to spend their time with the person they loved. For her, there was only one, as strange as it might was to some, never had been another one over all these years. On days like these, she missed Osiris terribly. They had found each other again, yes, but he was so far away on mercury, wandering the timelines of the Infinite Forest. 

Aine sat on her couch, a glass of wine in her hand, feet up the coffee table and Crucible running on the big TV screen. To her left, on the same couch, was Yvette, peacefully sleeping in the bliss of her drunkenness. To her right was Siobhan, also soundly asleep. A fond smile grew on her lips, before she emptied her last glass and put it down onto the table, leaning back and sighing deeply. Her gaze went out of the window. It was in the middle of the night. Maybe it was time for her to head to bed. 

She got up from her spot on the couch, covered her two friends with light blankets and took the stairs to her bedroom. The alcohol made her feel dizzy and slowed her down a little. Lugh, who suddenly materialised next to her, startled the Warlock and she stared at him. 

“Sorry, Aine, but there is a faint signature of Vex technology appearing in your living room. Might I suggest to check, before going to sleep?” His blue optic looked around frantically, before he decided to leave again. Vex technology? She only knew one person, who dared to play around with that, successfully, not like Cayde… A smile build on her lips, while the red head turned around again, rushing the way back, mindful not to fall. A blue light lit up the whole room, showing off an all to familiar silhouette. 

Aine didn’t waste a second and just jumped at Osiris, who was clearly surprised by the sudden embrace, that he even stumbled a step back, though returned the warm welcome a moment later. Their lips met in a slow and longing kiss, that made her heart cry out on joy. 

As they seperated, she cupped the side of his face with one hand and he leaned into the touch, eyes still closed. “You might want to take that upstairs…” Yvette’s muffled voice, startled them both. Now the male Warlock had the chance, to actually look around. He raised both eyebrows. 

“What.. happened?” 

“Girl’s night.. It’s Crimson Days, remember?” She took a few steps back. “Where’s Sagira?” 

Being called, Osiris’ sassy ghost directly appeared above Aine’s head and settled down into her red hair. “Do you think, I would let the old man go somewhere without me? He would get lost.” 

She snickered quietly. “Shhh..” And gestured towards the two sleeping hunters. 

“Are you able to leave? I wanted to spend some time with you away… from here.” Osiris looked around, frowning deeply. Of course, he was always a bit on the edge. He was not allowed to be here and if anyone noticed. He didn’t seem to be too much worried about Sio and Yvette though. Aine gave him a kind smile and nodded. 

“I will send a message to Silva, telling him to pick the two girls up. I will leave him a key, so we can head out. Where do you want to go? I mean..” She gestured down her body, which was basically a long t-shirt and sweatpants. He chuckled amused and shook his head.

“Dressing up won’t be required.” 

She nodded, mostly to herself, while she started to type the message to Silva, feeling a bit sorry for the Titan, to chase him nearly across the city in the middle of the night, but if needed, the two could also just stay at her house. “Alright. I’m good to go.” 

Osiris held out his hand and she took it without hesitation, leaning against his side, as he opened a small portal. Aine gave one last glance onto her sleeping friends, before they stepped through it.

..And to her surprise, they didn’t land in the Infinite Forest, but on his ship.Traveler knew, what this man had modified to use Vex teleportation to actually get here, instead of transmats. It had been forever, since she was last here and many things had changed. It was never a big space, just a seat in the front and a bit of room for tools and robes. The usual tools were exchanged with far more exotic ones, she couldn’t name. Fascinated, Aine let her fingers trail over them. 

While Osiris was putting the ship on to a destination, she discovered his wardrobe and smirked, grabbing one of his shirts. It was beige with white patterns, rather curly ones, usually his clothes were full of circles and triangles. She slipped out of her own t-shirt and put his on a moment later. 

“They always looked better on you, than on me.”, he commented, once Aine stepped up to his pilot seat. 

“Where are we going?”, she asked, while running the knuckles of her hand gently along his cheek. 

“A place on earth, I rediscovered some time ago, you might remember it..”

“Are we doing this, because it’s Crimson Days, or just like that?” The red haired Warlock grinned and pressed her lips to his head. Osiris laughed quietly. 

“We are doing this, because I wanted to take you there. That it’s Crimson Days is a plus..” Before he could completely finish his sentence, Sagira popped up next to Aine, her shell swirling around wildly.

“He wouldn’t even know about the holiday, if I wouldn’t remind him. I told you, he gets lost. And you would be totally lost without me, Osiris. Don’t even deny it. Aine knows it’s true.”  
“Of course, Sagira.”, was all he said, fondness in his voice. She had missed the bickering between the two. It had something wholesome, a feeling of family, warmth and love. 

“Aine, I recognize, the area, we’re approaching. We’ve been here before… centuries ago. My scans show, it hasn’t changed much.”, Lugh informed her helpful, ignoring the other two teasing each other. 

And her ghost had been right. As soon, as she stepped through the portal, the surroundings were familiar. A beach, away from every ruin or civilization, in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere in the pacific ocean. It was a little piece of paradise away from all fights, worries and war. “I remember this place.. When was it.. 450 years ago? Give or take?” She turned towards Osiris. 

“I think so, yes.” 

“I just had agreed to come and meet you here, because you wouldn’t let go. You tried so hard to show off and impress me. Still wondering why, if I’m honest.” 

“You were fierce, your opinion had absolutely no filter, but you always had a kind and gentle heart under all that fire and sass.” He smiled faintly. “You still have all those features, maybe a bit more tame.” 

Aine laughed and looked up at the sky. Not a single cloud blocked their view to the stars. They had been so young, when they were here the first time. Young, arrogant and more head butting, than anything else, but it had brought them together. It made sense, to come here again, after they found their way back to each other, after a century of separation. “Don’t let the few wrinkles fool you, Osiris. I’m only kind and gentle to those, who return the favor. Your cheek already realised that, or do I have to remind you?” 

He reached up and touched his own cheek, the one, where her hand had landed with a loud smack, when they met again in the Infinite Forest. “No, I don’t think, that’s required.” 

She just shook her head, smiling to herself. Her feet were carrying her further towards the water of the ocean. Even during the night, these regions on earth were still very warm and comfortable to be outside. Aine slipped her light shoes off, deciding it would be nicer to have the sand directly under her feet. “I may not be out there, keeping the world safe from the Vex, but I’m a busy woman, too you know. I took over the Orphanage 20 years ago. Now, after the Red War, I’m more needed than ever.. It helped me miss you less, when my life felt empty..” She looked down at her feet, as the water gently caressed her skin, and retreated back into the sea a moment later. 

“If this all gets too much for you.. The door to the Forest will always be open.” Maybe, she was just imagining this, but his voice felt a little unsteady there. They both knew, that none of them would give up, what lives they had outside of their relationship. Aine turned around, noticing that Osiris was now standing right behind her. His dark eyes watched the sea.

The red haired Warlock reached out and buried her hands in his robes, causing him to look down again. “We both know, that won’t happen. Let’s cherish, what we have. That we’re both still alive and able to spend the rest of our days together, even if it’s over distance.” One of her hands let go of the soft fabric and she ran her fingers through his beard. “I am too old and tired for all the panic, the young people make over a relationship.” 

Instead of answering, Osiris leaned down and he kissed her, so much more gentle, than it was normal for him. Their lips brushed against one another, before Aine pushed herself up on her tiptoes, so they could kiss properly. They only parted, when she moved backwards, a smile on her face, as she started to spin around, the water under her feet giving quiet splashing noises, as she with light movements enjoyed the warm breeze and the contrast to the sea. 

Feeling light and free, even if it was just for a short amount of time, was precious to her. No need for worries. Here? It was only them and the quiet night. The fact, that they were completely alone, except for the company of their ghosts, who had retreated to, Traveler knew where, made her stop spinning around herself. 

She looked over her shoulder, finding Osiris watching her with a curious glance. Her heartbeat picked up the pace a little bit under his gaze. Aine reached for the bottom of his shirt, she was currently wearing, and pulled it up, over her head and dropped it onto the sand. 

With a few long steps, Osiris stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her smaller form. “You are wearing nothing underneath?” A low chuckle emerged from his throat and he pressed his lips to her neck, causing a delighted sigh to fall from hers. 

“Almost nothing..” Aine grinned, biting down onto her lower lip and she pressed herself closer to him, earning a low grumble from him. He turned her around and found a smirk on her face. Small wrinkles “You catch me in the middle of the night and expect to be properly dressed?” 

Her slender arms slipped around his neck and his rough hands wandered over the bare skin of her lower back. It felt so good to be this close to him again. After the long time apart, every small moment was such a treasure for her. 

“Osiris?” 

“Hmm?” He looked at her in question, while brushing a strand of ginger hair out of her face, only to use his fingertips to trace some of the freckles under her eyes and over her cheek. Aine reached for the cord, which held his robes together and started to undo it slowly. 

“How long do we have, until the Vex start missing you?” 

Her words made him laugh and he shook his head lightly, only letting her go to drop his outer robes and necklace to the ground. “We have all the time we need, Aine, don’t worry.” He didn’t give her the chance to get rid of his shirt, since he made quick work of it himself. She slipped out of his personal space, around him and picked up his robes.

“So, we’re not leaving for next century then?” She shot him a smile, while spreading his robes out onto the ground, what he seemed to question, even if it was just with his eyes, though he didn’t say something. 

“Aine..” Osiris sighed and took her hand, as she reached out to him. 

“Shh.. I didn’t mean it like that. No judging today. Now come here.” Aine sat down onto the soft fabric of his robes and gently tugged him down with her. Once he sat down, she put a hand on his chest, pushing him back, not that she could manage it, if he would actually fight her, but he fell back onto the ground, letting her do, as she pleased. 

She climbed onto his lap, knees on either side of his hips and leaned down to kiss him. Osiris pulled at the tie, which held her hair together in a ponytail, letting it fall in red waves over her shoulders. His fingers drew a line from her shoulder, over the collarbone, between her breasts, where he stopped and brushed his thumb over one of her nipples. Aine gasped quietly, grinding down her hips against his erection, she could easily feel through his thin pants. 

A low groan came from his throat at the sudden pressure, his eyes closed. It was an image to remember, since this was a certainly rare sight, even for her. She reached for his wrist and took his hand away from her breast, pressing a kiss to his palm. Aine wasn’t in the mood for playing around tonight. Time was precious. 

She shifted further down his legs, pulling the ties of his pants loose and tugged at the waistband, freeing his length, causing him to sigh quietly. Now sitting on his lower legs, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the smooth flesh, following by her tongue, trailing a wet line from the base to the tip. Osiris’ hands grabbed her fiery hair and she could feel his legs tremble underneath her, wanting to break free, not that she had the intention on giving up her newly won control. 

Instead of giving him any further, what he wanted, Aine raised to her feet, his hands letting her go only unwillingly, and smiled down at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly. She, took a step back, reached for the waistband of her sweat pants and her underwear, sliding both pieces of clothing down in one go. Osiris’ gaze wandered over her naked body, the pale skin, dotted with freckles over a few areas, a few little scars were scattered over her back and shoulders. She regarded him with a soft, yet teasing smile, while she grabbed the last two remaining pieces of his clothing and pulled them down with not much attention, throwing them off to the side. 

Now it was her turn to look at him. She had always admired his well shaped form. Even as the hair on his body and beard turned grey. Living the life of an exile had done nothing bad, at least not physically.. Aine bit her lower lip in excitement. Yes, they had their share of time together, but that didn’t do anything about her reaction. She still wanted this man with every little part of her being, even after centuries. 

Their eyes met for a long moment, dark with desire, both pairs. And then Osiris moved. Too fast for her to react, he sat up and gave her a short glance, before burying his face between her legs, parting her lower lips with his tongue. 

“Osiris..!”, she whimpered out his name, grabbing his shoulders with her hands to steady herself. She felt him chuckle against her and it got her blood running wild. Her light reached out to his, so fierce, that it nearly felt like their souls were colliding. Whimpers turned into a quiet gasp, while he turned his attention to her most sensitive spot, the tip of his tongue toying with her clit, while both of his hand pulled her close by her thighs. 

She was already so riled up, Aine knew, she wouldn’t last long, but didn’t want to finish like this, as amazing, as it felt for her. Her body acted on it’s own, moving against his face, though she pushed him back by the shoulders a moment later, catching her breath. Osiris watched her like she was his prey. 

“Osiris.” He looked at her in question upon saying his name. “Lay back.” 

But she was no prey, never would be and he knew that. He just wanted to play games. 

When he didn’t directly react, she gave him another shove, making her intentions known with more pressure. Osiris obeyed, even if only with a bit of conflict flickering over his face. Aine followed him down, straddling his lap once more, but avoiding to touch him directly. Their lips met, fingers intertwined and she tasted herself during their kiss. 

She let go of one hand and reached down between them, getting a hold of his shaft and guided him to her entrance. They both held their breaths, when she sank down. He stretched her in the most delicious way and it forced a loud moan from her throat. Osiris trembled slightly underneath her, until he was fully buried inside her. 

They stared at each other, Aine’s hands stroking over his chest, scratching through the curled hair. She started thrusting her hips, setting a slow, but steady rhythm. He reached for her breasts, massaging the soft flesh and teasing her nipples, pinching them with unsteady hands. The red haired Warlock threw her head back and gave a soft whimper, while she moved up and down his length, eventually picking up the pace. 

Osiris groaned and pushed his hips upwards, meeting her half of the way, hitting a sweet spot inside of her, so she cried out. His hands left her breasts again, one settling on her waist and the other one slipping between them, starting to tease her clit with light strokes. 

It didn’t take long for her to fall apart above him, coming with his name on her lips. Her inner muscles clenched around him, merciless working him towards the edge and taking him over it with her after a few moments. Both of their movements stilled, breathing hard and enjoying the afterglow.  
Aine separated them, by moving off his lap and dropping down to his side, still barely laying on the outstretched part of his robes. Osiris didn’t make any signs of moving himself, so she just curled against him, one hand on his stomach, drawing lazy circles and playing with the greying hair of his upper body. Silence fell over them, a comfortable one though. The only sounds heard were their slowing breaths and the waves washing up on the beach. 

A small pinch of hurt settled into her heart, since she knew they couldn’t stay. They had duties and responsibilities, however, they could pretend for a little while longer.. 

“Aine..?” Osiris voice sounded strangely soft and tender, she wasn’t used to that kind of tone, at least not anymore. He used to speak like this to her, when they spent time alone before his exile, before his obsession took over his life..

She lifted her eyes in question, reaching up and brushing her fingertips through his beard. “Something wrong?”

“I..” He paused and it seemed, like he had something very important to say, but couldn’t find the right words. “I never told you, that I was sorry.” 

That was something, she didn’t expect to hear, but she also didn’t need to hear much more. Speaking those words was a lot for Osiris and she would rather not have him torture himself with a big apology, if the way he looked at her was so unique, it said more than any word. “Shh.. It’s alright. I know, Osiris.” She smiled softly and pushed herself up on her elbows to give him a short kiss. “I love you, too.” 

He chuckled quietly and pulled her closer, his hands trailing along her back, causing her to shiver. Aine pressed a kiss to his shoulder, but he turned to the side, the dark eyes watching her carefully. She cupped his cheek into her hand, brushing her thumb over his skin. In the pale moonlight, he didn’t look so tired anymore. More like the Osiris, she remembered from their younger years. 

“Remember, when we used to meet in secret, because we didn’t want anyone to know about us?” They shared a short laugh. 

“I do. Saladin caught us once, somewhere in an ally… His comments made me very angry.” Osiris leaned his chin on top of her head, sighing quietly, while she kissed his neck. 

“You were always angry at this time…” Aine poked his stomach. “I would like to dance with you again. Like we used to, in our house.” The other Warlock hummed in agreement.

“The next time.. In the Forest, Sunrise… I will ask you to dance with me. Maybe we can get Sagira to play some music?” 

She snickered and snuggled further against his chest. She doubted, that anyone would ever understand the feelings she had for Osiris. A bond so strong, it lasted century over century. His focus on the Vex nearly destroyed it, but here they were and she was still laying in his arms.


End file.
